Green Light,Green Light,Have Mercy on Thee Tonight
by War.Is.Not.Nice
Summary: Oneshot. A look at that eventfull Halloween night. Please R&R! Repost I changed some of the content so hopefully, it'll be a little better...


**..:Green Light, Green Light, Have mercy on thee tonight:..**

James lay on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling...He could here his wife Lily trying to get their year old son, Harry, to sleep.

James was a very lucky man; he had the greatest wife and son in the world (in his opinion). He knew he was in danger, with Voldemort after his family and all, but he wouldn't let that bother him so much. He kept in mind that he might die at anytime. But even if he died tonight, he knew he had lived a happy life, regardless of how long he was alive.

It was Halloween night and Harry wouldn't sleep because he was too interested in the toy Dracula Sirius brought him as a little present for Halloween. Sirius had gotten quite close to Harry over the past year and Harry thought of him as a second father.

Actually, there wasn't a person who wasn't close to Harry...he was a very likable baby.

Lily entered the room, obviously giving up on getting Harry to sleep. She smiled at James and walked over to him. She placed herself over him. "Harry is to wrapped up in the toy Sirius gave him. Honestly, that toy is so ugly, that I'm surprised Harry didn't scream when he first saw it."

James grinned then sighed, "I love you, Lily." "I love you too," she smiled.

He kissed her on the forehead. She sighed, "I'm going to sleep. I'm so tired. I had to clean up the mess Sirius made with all the candy wrappers." James smiled at childish antics of his friend. "Well, that's Sirius for ya,"

Lily rolled off him and rolled her eyes.

Soon, Lily was fast asleep and James was left to stare at the ceiling once again. He was just starting to doze off when he heard a loud bang. He shot up immediately. Nobody was supposed to be here at this time. Everyone had to owl exactly when they were coming and why as a safety precaution. He heard a familiar squeak from down stairs and realized it was Peter.

_The traitor!_ He thought. _How could he!_

He shook Lily. "Lily!" She opened her eyes. "They're here! Take Harry and run!"

Lily immediately sat up and pushed the covers off. She looked at James fear evident in her eyes. She kissed him and whispered, "I love you, James and I always have. Please don't do anything rash, I want you alive." Tears were spilling down her eyes.

James gave a week smile. "This is the end," he whispered, "at least it is for me. You and Harry might have a chance. Take him and run. Now."

She looked at James as if he were crazy. "I'm not gonna leave you alone." She said defiantly. James gave her a stern look. "_Now,_" He gave her his last kiss and went off, wand in hand, to try and stall them so that just maybe, Lily and Harry would have a chance.

He entered the living room and immediately knew he was out numbered. Curses started flying everywhere and James managed to last for a while. Voldemort himself had cast the Avada Kadavra curse at him, while James was evading another curse.

It hit him square on the back and he was wide eyed at the sudden numbness.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes just before you're dead. James never believed it, up till now.

* * *

"_James that's excellent!" A women exclaimed and ran to hug her son, for he had just been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"_Hi, my name's James Potter. What's yours?" "Sirius, Sirius Black" The two eleven year old boys shook hands for the first time on the Hogwarts Express and waited for their journey at Hogwarts to begin._

"_Evans, come on, you know you want to go out with me, so just say yes." A Fifteen year old James told a pretty red head. She looked at him in disgust and walked off._

"_Um, Lily? I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me?" Seventeen years old and James was still after his first love. Lily looked at him wearily, "Ok, but this is your only chance, if you screw this up..." James lit up with joy._

"_Congratulations, Mr. Potter, it's a boy" The adult James looked up with joy. "Woohooo! Daddy's here!" He exclaimed and it echoed down the hall of St. Mungo's. _

* * *

**James Henry Potter died at the age of twenty-four. He was a loving father and husband and an honorable aurar who did great service to the wizarding world.**

Lily heard her husband fall to the ground and held Harry tighter. The man she loved ever since she first laid eyes on him was dead. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

She had nowhere to go. The place was surrounded and there was a jinx that enabled her to apparate and the portkey had been taken for repair as it hadn't been working properly. She was trapped. Without a wand. She cried into Harry's messy hair that he inherited from his father thinking it was last night he would live.

A dark figure came into the room and when Lily saw it's slit shaped red eyes, she knew instantly that it was the end.

"Move aside, I'm not here for you, I'm here for the baby." Voldemort hissed. Though she knew it was helpless, Lily started to beg him. She wouldn't go knowing she didn't at least try and stop her baby from dying. She begged him to have mercy, for he was only a baby.

"You fool! _AVADA KADAVRA!_"

**Lily Evans Potter died at the age of twenty-four. She was a loving mother and wife and a worthy healer who paid her service to the wizrding world.**

Voldemort turned to Harry, who now sat on the floor wide eyed.

* * *

"_Did you hear? Harry Potter survived an attack by You-know-who."_

"_Lily and James Potter dead. But the boy! The boy survived!"_

"_Yes, he is the boy who lived..." _

* * *

**Sirius Black was soon accused of the death of thirteen people. He was sentenced to Azkaban for life. But what was worse was that he knew it was partly his fault that his best friend and his best friend's wife were now dead.**

**Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius and with his master gone he was nothing but a back-stabbing coward. He escaped by hiding as a rat in his animagus form.**

**Remus Lupin was left to deal with the loss of two of his best friends thinking that Peter was dead and Sirius was a traitorous murderer.**

**Harry Potter had been sent to stay at his aunt's house for protection where he would be treated as though he wasn't there at all.**

**The wizarding world thought they were now safe and went on with their daily lives, not knowing what was in store for the future.**


End file.
